Experiencia
by patilion
Summary: autômato X autômato, um romance
1. Chapter 1

-Henry, querido ... tem certeza do que esta fazendo? – Charlotte fala com visível desespero na voz.

-Absoluta – respondia Henry empolgado –isso vai funcionar.

-E se não funcionar estamos aqui pra destruir – falou Will feliz.

Jim sorrindo falou.

-Não tem que se preocupar tanto Charlotte.

-Só não destruam de verdade – pediu Henry preocupado – bem... vamos fazer a magica ocorrer.

Henry pegou um controle e apertou o botão.

Todos olharam os dois autômatos deitados na mesa.

-Acho que ... não funcionou – falou Will.

-Deve ter algum fio mal conectado – falou Henry abrindo o controle.

-Que tal desistir da ideia, querido? – Charlotte tentou faze-lo esquecer a loucura.

-Olhem! – gritou Jim, que apontou para os autômatos.

Os robôs estavam se sentando. Quando olharam um pra outro se agarraram.

-Hãm.. o que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Charlotte intrigada com os robôs.

-Eu os programei para serem amáveis ... – respondeu Henry também confuso – parece que estão se abraçando ...

-Se beijando ... - comentou Jim, com a mesma voz de não acredito.

Quando os robôs se deitaram Wil começou a rir descontroladamente.

-DESLIGUE-OS HENRY! – gritou desesperada Charlotte.

Atrapalhado o homem pegou o controle e apertou o botão, mas nada ocorria. Os automatos continuavam no seu amor.

A sala se enchia com os barulho das dobras de metal e o riso de Will.

Charlotte pegou sua espada e arrancou fora as cabeça dos robôs com um único golpe. Os autômatos ficaram imóveis.

-Acho que cortei a mesa ... – falou a mulher retirando a espada, que resistiu um pouco – NÃO OUSE TENTAR ISSO NOVAMENTE!

Após ela deixar o aposento Jim começou a rir com Will, o qual já estava no chão e com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

Henry com um sorriso foi ver o estrago na mesa.

N/A:  
Pois é... ideia da K-chan de fic com dois autômatos como "casal" =p

Foi o jeito que vi pra isso se concretizar XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Experiência 0.2

-Charllote sabe sobre isso? – questionava Jem para Henry.

-Sim sabe – respondeu o homem de forma insegura, fingindo estar entretido no que fazia.

Jem e Will trocaram um olhar. Estava claro que ele mentia.

-Então – falou Will com um sorriso travesso – mais tarde falarei pra ela como foi.

-Não! – exclamou Henry – ok, eu não contei a ela – falou vencido.

-Não seria legal ela ver aquilo de novo – riu Will.

-Dessa vez não vai ocorrer nada de mais, será só um – falou Henry positivo – e eu criei isto – mostrou o painel com botões e uma alavanca – ira controlar os movimentos dele.

Henry apertou um botão empolgado e ficou mais ainda ao autômato começas a se mexer conforme ele apertava os botões.

-Viram. Ahá, deu certo! – falava o homem mais que feliz.

-Então porque ele está indo pra esquerda se você pôs pra direita? – observou Jim.

-Um fio deve ter ficado mal conectado... – murchou.

O autômato foi até o corpo inerte do outro autômato, que estava sentado a um canto, e cutucou-o.

Os três observavam intrigados. Ainda mais que Henry não apertava mais os botões.

O autômato resolveu sacudir o outro e a cabeça – que não estava presa ao corpo e sim equilibrada – saiu rolando.

A boca do autômato "vivo" se abriu ao ver a cabeça rolando.

O robô olhou-os e começou a ir na direção deles, arrastando o corpo do igual inanimado.

-Melhor desliga-lo Henri – avisou Jem.

Novamente Henry apertava o botão e nada ocorria, o robô avançava em sua direção.

Will já estava se preparando pra atacar, mas o robô parara.

Pegando o corpo do igual sem vida e erguendo a sua frente balançou-o – quase como alguém pedindo esmola com uma lata, chegando a ter o barulho de moedas dentro.

Jim observou algo peculiar no pescoço de ambos os autômatos.

-Henry... não seriam os mesmos da outra vez?

O robô balançou o corpo.

-Só tenho eles – respondeu o homem sem entender o que ocorria.

O robô novamente balançou o corpo inerte.

-Acho que ele quer que reviva a parceira dele – brincou Will.

Ao verem o robô acenar que sim Will começou a gargalhar.

O robô voltou a balançar o corpo.

N/A; quem diria ... me rendeu mais uma ideia, mas essa não ficou tão boa quanto a primeira =p

Não isso não tem continuação... se bem que a outra também não tinha =p

Vamos deixar como sem continuação =p


End file.
